DISCONTINUED
by MidnaTwilight
Summary: Sorry, I just couldn't continue. Hope you all understand.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so I'd just like to say a few things. 1) ****I do not write smut.**** If you're looking for that, please go elsewhere. 2) This will not be the type of story where Jack and Elsa immediately start dating. I hate it when authors rush their characters into a relationship right at the beginning of the story. My stories will be more realistic, and most likely quite long. 3) These stories WILL contain language that isn't appropriate for everyone, you have been warned. 4) I'm always looking for constructive criticism, I'm writing to improve my skills. That being said, please don't just review to criticize me and be rude. Repeated offenders will be banned. **

**I really hope I didn't just come off as an asshole. The above put aside, I love everyone who reads and if you're reading this now, thank you! **

**Anyway, gather 'round kids, it's story time! But first, a few things you'll need to know. 1) Elsa is a senior in high school, Anna is a junior. 2) Their parents died so they live alone thanks to their aunt and uncle owning a complex. 3) This is a Jelsa story, and I'm just going to start off as them being friends because having one of them as the new kid is too cliché for me. 4) This is an AU, without powers and extremely OOC.**

**PS- I don't own any characters below, unless otherwise stated. They belong to Disney, DreamWorks and possibly Pixar.**

**PPS- Elsa's thoughts are in **_italics. _

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

A tired groan escapes from the lump beneath the sheets.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Fuuuuuuuuu-" the girl moans, emerging from the sheets to rid her ears of the heinous sound. She slams her hand down on the snooze button and then arches her back, stretching while simultaneously rubbing her tired eyes. She exhales, once again relaxing her body. Standing up, she walks over to her closet to pick out today's outfit. The platinum blonde finally decides on a soft black v-neck with a red plaid flannel over top, rolled to the elbows, and gray skinny jeans. Pulling on her black shin-high boots, she walks to her bathroom to apply makeup and brush her hair and teeth. The 18 year-old applies black eyeliner and mascara before pulling her hair into it's usual messy braid. She holds up the end of it, examining the fading purple and red. "I need to dye it soon." She mumbles, thinking aloud to herself.

"What's taking so long?" Her younger sister, Anna, questions from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming, coming." She replies as she switches off the lights and heads down the stairs. "Elsa, I don't wanna be late on the first day (**A/N: I know, I know. Very cliché. I couldn't think of anything else, cut me some slack.**)!" Anna whines, running up to get behind Elsa and pushing her down the stairs. "Anna, chill. We'll be there on time." The older sister replies as she snatches her backpack off the chair and a breakfast bar out of the cabinet. "Keys?" She asks. "Here." Anna replies, tossing Elsa her keychain. "Ok, let's go."

Elsa turns up her radio in an attempt to drown out Anna's endless excitement about what new adventures she'll have as a junior. "I just can't wait! It's going to be so fun!" The youngest exclaims from the passenger seat. "Wait until you get your first pile of homework." Elsa mumbles under her breath. "Oh, we're here!" Anna squeals, pointing her finger at the larger brick building. "Yes, Anna, I know. I've been to school before." Elsa shot back, slightly annoyed at Anna's pointless enthusiasm. She pulls into her parking spot, which the school made them pay for and exits the vehicle, her backpack slung over one shoulder. "You don't need to be so hostile, you know." Anna states, jogging slightly to catch up with the fast pace of her sister. "I'm not hostile. I'm just tired, Anna." "But how? It's so exciting!" "You'll understand when you're older." Elsa concludes, patting her sister's head. Anna sticks out her tongue. "Then again, maybe not." Elsa jokes as Anna gasps in mock hurt.

The platinum blonde grunts in frustration as she attempts to open her locker for the fifth time. "Godammit." She growls, kicking the metal door as she fails again. "Hey, Elsa." A familiar voice rings out from behind."Hey Jack" She replies with a tired sigh, turning to face her white-haired friend. (**A/N: Jack is wearing a maroon shirt with black jeans and grey shoes.**) "Why so excited to see me?" He jokes. Elsa rolls her eyes. "My damn locker won't open. I've been at it for ages." She complains with a slight pout. "Here, lemme try. Combo?" He asks, sliding behind her to face the locker. "8-43-25" Elsa recites from the back of her hand. _Click. _The locker opens as Elsa turns, mouth wide open, to face a smirking Jack. "Now you owe me something." He proclaims, still smirking. "Fine, fine. I suppose you deserve it. What do you want?" She replies, slightly glaring at him. "A ride tomorrow. My car's at the shop." "I would have done that anyway, but if that's all.." She trails off, knowing she's said too much. "Ok then, you know what would be great? If you lent me Twilight Princess." He requests, his smirk returning. "No." Elsa answers immediately. "You know I don't rent people my games. They always come back scratched." She finishes. "Ok, then I guess you can find someone else to open your locker." He taunts as his foot kicks the door closed. There is a long silence as Elsa contemplates her options. "Damn you." She mutters, finally giving in. "Open it back up and you can _borrow _my game. But give it back damaged and I'll kill you." She threatens. "I knew you'd give in." He brags, smirking again as he turns to open her locker again.

"Elsa and Jack are here." Merida states to the group as she catches sight of Elsa and Jack walking through the doors of the cafeteria. She catches her friend's eye and waves, indicating which table she was at. Elsa returns the gesture with a slight nod of her head and lightly elbows Jack to make him pay attention to where she was walking. "Hey guys." Elsa says, setting her backpack next to her chair and her lunch tray on the table. "Good day at school so far?" Rapunzel teases, taking on a motherly tone. Elsa jokingly raises her middle finger in response. "Hey!" Rapunzel complains while the others laugh. (**A/N: The group consists of Jack, Elsa, Flynn, Rapunzel, Merida and older Hiccup.**) "But seriously." Rapunzel repeats. Elsa rolls her eyes, causing the blonde to sigh and move on to Jack. "What about you, Jack?" she asks, turning to the white-haired male. "Um, fine?" He responds, which is almost drowned out my his stomach rumbling. "Jesus, Jack. Eat something before you cause an earthquake." Flynn jokes. "Don't have to tell me twice." Jack replies before digging in to the meal sitting before him. "So Elsa," Hiccup starts, turning to face her, "everyone at your house after school, right?" "That's the plan." She responds. "6-10, ok guys?" She asks the group. A chorus of yes' follow.

Elsa is walking to her car when she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She takes it out and swipes her thumb across the screen to answer the call. "Yes, Anna?" She begins. "Elsa, where are you? We've been waiting for ages." Her little sister's voice complains through the device "Hold on. 'We'?" "Yeah, me and Ariel. Don't you remember? You said she could come over today after school." Anna reminds her. "Ah, I forgot. I hope you two don't mind, my friends are coming over at 6." "Nah, it's fine, we're going shopping for homecoming dresses." "I'm hanging up. I'm nearly at the car." Elsa says quickly before hanging up. _Ugh. _She thinks. _Homecoming is so pointless. _Anna waves at her as the platinum blonde nears the car. Elsa nods in return, pulling out her keys and unlocking the car so the girls can enter. Elsa repeats her action from the morning, turning up the radio and singing along softly in an attempt to drown out the squeals of the two girls in the back as they fretted over homecoming dresses. "Elsa, why don't you like dances?" Ariel asks innocently from the backseat. "It's just.." The oldest girl sighs. _Where to begin? _"I won't bring you down with my reasons, Ariel. You two should just go back to dress-talking." Ariel shrugs and her and Anna gives her a look that says _Don't press it _and the two dive back into conversation.

Elsa covers her mouth, doubling over in laughter for what seems like the hundredth time that night. "Umm," Hiccup considers, "Sarah Palin." He decides. "Yes! Gimme that black card, bitch!" Jack shouts, jumping up in celebration. "Need I remind you yet again, _neighbors._" Elsa says, shushing him. The group is over and they're all playing Cards Against Humanity. Elsa reaches over to run up the music, nodding her head to the beat of the song, which was Giving Up the Gun by Vampire Weekend. "I think your taste in music is one of the reasons why we're such good friends." Jack notices as the others nod in agreement. She laughs, setting her cards down and lifting her cup to her mouth, taking a long sip. "We can all agree that we aren't going to homecoming?" Elsa asks, more of a statement than a question. "B-But, why not?" Merida asks, lip trembling but voice laden heavily with sarcasm. The group shoots a look at her before they all break into a new round of laughter.

Soon enough, 11pm came around and Elsa walked her friends to the door, bidding them farewell. Jack was the last one to leave. "Don't forget my ride." He whispers as he passes her, causing shivers to run down her spine. She sighs. "Jack, I can practically _feel_ your smirk from here. Now, out." She orders, shooting him a fake glare as he walks through the door.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review, I want to know if people like this and if you're reading this write now, thank you so much! I love you! Virtual hug, you're so amazing. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so please be patient and forgive me! Until the next chapter.**

**~Midna**


	2. A New Feeling

**A/N: First of all, thank you so so much for 58 views. That's fucking amazing, far more than I expected. So sorry I haven't updated until now. School has been really busy. Thank you to those who reviewed and thank you Hysteria Rogers for following and favoriting! Reminder: Elsa's thoughts are in **_italics._** Without further ado, here is chapter two (didn't mean to rhyme.)**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Once again, the screeching alarm sounded at exactly 7:15, pulling the platinum blonde out of bed with much hesitation. _Why must school be a thing? Why can't I graduate already? _She sighed as she shuffled over to her closet, picking out a maroon sweater with black jeans and boots. Stumbling to her bathroom and stifling a yawn, Elsa brushed her hair and teeth then proceeded to apply makeup. "Elsa, _hurry up_!" Anna yelled from the kitchen. "Why are you always late! We still need to pick up Jack!" _Shit. I completely forgot. _"Coming, and thanks for reminding me." Elsa replied, jogging down the stairs and fixing her hair into a messy bun. Anna tossed the older girl her keys as she grabbed her backpack and the two hurried out the door and into the car.

Soon, the two were pulling into Jack's driveway. Elsa honked her horn, letting him know they were finally there. "And then he was like, 'Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?' And it was so so romantic and then he like gave me flowers and we hugged and took pictures and-" Elsa reaches out and sharply turns the volume dial, the sound of the radio tuning out Anna's words. "Hey!" She shouts, her voice battling with the loud music. Elsa just shrugged and honked her horn again, mentally cursing Jack for being so slow. Before Anna could complain again, the front door opened and Jack emerged, backpack slung over one shoulder. "Jesus Christ. Music loud enough for you?" Jack teased as he opened the passenger door and sat down. Elsa wordlessly pointed her thumb to the back seat, and Jack immediately understood after a single backwards glance. "So," Jack started, adopting a more serious time "can you give me a ride back home after school? I get my car back tonight, so I won't ask for one tomorrow." "Sure." Elsa replied nonchalantly. "In fact, why don't you just come over after school? You need to get the game you forced me to lend you anyway. I need to stop by Sally's to get more hair dye though." "Well if you want me that much, how can I refuse?" He said, flashing her a smirk. "Please. In your dreams, Frosty." The girl snorted in response.

"Damn. It's raining really hard." Jack commented as they pulled into the school parking lot. "No shit, Sherlock." Anna fired from the back. "Gosh, I just love saying that." She gushed. "Ok, here we go." Elsa sighed, preparing herself to walk out into the raging storm. "Here." Jack pokes her, handing her his jacket with a roll of his eyes. She doesn't say anything, but she looks at him. And from her eyes, he knows that she's thankful. Stepping out of the car, Elsa swung the jacket over her head. "Well, come on then." She said to Jack. "It's only fair, after all it's your jacket." So they walked, squeezed together under the shabby cover the jacket provided, half of their bodies getting soaked and the other half dry, inhaling and exhaling the same breath, all the way to the front door.

"Mr. Frost!" Elsa and Jack's HSLC (Honors Senior Literature and Composition), Mr. Callahan, exclaimed. "The classroom is no place to catch up on sleep. Stay after class to talk with me please." A few classmates laughed softly as Jack sat up and groaned. "But-" he began. "No. No buts. After class. Now, where was I?" He reinforced, turning back to the whiteboard. The white-haired boy took out a piece of lined paper and scribbled down a note, then slid it over to Elsa, who sat at his table. _What the hell?! You could have woken me up!_It read.(**A/N: Jack's notes are **_italicized _**and **underlined. **Elsa's resemble her thoughts.**)Her eyes quickly skimmed the note before writing back. _Sorry, it was funny. I wanted to see it play out. Plus, you snore. How could I pass that up? __Still! I got in trouble! __Please. How many times have you had to stay after class? __That doesn't matter. What matters is you didn't wake me up!__ It's your own fault. I didn't make you go to bed at 3am. _Jack grunted in frustration before crumpling up the note and stuffing it into his backpack. Elsa giggled. "Something funny, Miss Arendelle?" Mr. Callahan questioned with much annoyance. "Oh, no. Absolutely nothing." She responded quickly, sitting up straight and turning her attention to the board.

"I still can't believe you." Jack glared at her. "Oh, please drama queen." Elsa chided back. "You need to make this up to me too." He said, still pushing it. "Fine. Close your eyes." She replied with a slightly mischievous smirk. Jack raised an eyebrow questionably but obliged. "What are you doing?" He asked after a minute, to which he received no response. The boy slightly opened one eye, then the other. "Godammit Elsa." He muttered to himself. He felt his cheeks turn a shade of light pink as he waved at a freshman who was giving him a rather strange look.

"Yeah, I just left him standing there." Elsa nodded as the lunch table broke out into yet another round of laughter. Just then, a very pissed-off looking Jack stomped through the open cafeteria doors and over to the table. "Are you kidding me, Elsa? I looked like a fucking idiot just standing there!" He fumed. The platinum blonde blew him a kiss, which was followed by a big smile. Jack's middle finger rose in her direction. And she flashed hers in return. "I'm so going to get you back." He said with a pointed glare at her. "Yeah? Let me know when that'll be happening." She smirked back at him. Her phone buzzed. It was Rapunzel a group message with the entire table, not including Jack. _You guys are made for each other. Seriously, we're just waiting for the day that you two start dating. _Rapunzel's text read. _Yeah, we make bets every week. _Agreed Hiccup. Elsa blushed a deep shade of red and set her phone down. "What?" Jack asked. "Nothing. Absolutely, positively nothing." She replied almost immediately. He gave her a questionable look but didn't push any further.

Two hands clamp down on Elsa's shoulders from behind. On instinct, she whipped around and shot out both arms, pushing back her attacker. "Ow, fuck." Jack complained. "What the hell was that?! You scared the living shit out of me!" Elsa exclaimed. "Told you I'd get you back. There's more where that came from, too." Elsa turned back around and placed her Astronomy textbook into her backpack before shutting her locker. "Alright, asshole. Let's go." She shot at Jack. He stumbled back into the wall of lockers, one hand clutching his heart. "Why must you be so cold, sweetheart?" He said in mock hurt. Elsa shot him a look that said _never call me that again._ She continued walking down the hallway and soon heard fast footsteps behind her, indicating that Jack was trying to catch up. "Waiiittt!" He whined. She walked faster, but he ran ahead and easily fell I to her pace. "Unless you wanna get a ride from someone else, quit it."

"Ugh, why?" Jack groans as they pull into a parking spot in front of Sally's. "You can stay here if you want." Elsa offered. "But if I know Anna, she'll take ages. So take your pick." The boy wordlessly opened the door and got out, following the two girls into the beauty store. "Oh my god, I can't wait to try out all these new products and treatments I saw in Teen Vogue!" Anna squealed as she ran down the makeup aisle. Elsa, followed by Jack, walked down the hair aisle and picked up the familiar red and purple tubes. They walked to the checkout and after Elsa forked over $15.48, the pair wandered down the makeup aisle, searching for Anna. The door bell chimed, indicating a new customer. Elsa peeked her head out, then pulled it back in groaning. "It's Tinkerbitch and her army of hoes." She whispered to Jack with a look of disgust. (**A/N: Nothing against Tinkerbell, just the first name that came to mind when so thought of a blonde Disney character.**) Jack chuckled and the two turned their heads away from the cluster of girls. _Perfect. _The group started walking down the makeup aisle, straight towards Elsa, Jack and Anna. As soon as they passed them, whispers and loud, rude laughs could be heard. Elsa clenched her fist. _Damn populars. Why do they think they're so above everyone else? And why is half of Toothiana's ass hanging out of her shorts? _A hand slithered around her waist. "Cool it, hot head." Jack mumbled into her ear. Elsa unclenched her fist. "You know how I feel about those twats." She growled in response. On a different occasion, she would call him out for touching her in such a way, but in that moment, she knew he was simply trying to comfort her. "Anna, we'll be in the car." Elsa muttered, starting towards the exit and still leaning against Jack. The pair was greeted by a hot and humid aura as they retreated back to the car, finally parting to climb in. "Thanks." Elsa said when they were finally in the car, looking into Jack's blue eyes. "Nah, it's cool. I know how you feel."

"Cut it out with the butter. It's gonna be gross." Elsa said from the living room sofa. "One can never have too much butter on popcorn." Jack replied, strolling into the room and plopping down next to Elsa. "Yeah, ok Gandhi." The girl snorted. "What are we watching?" "Nightmare Before Christmas, Coraline and Corpse Bride." "Haven't you seen this too many times?" "One can never watch enough Tim Burton. Now shut up, it's starting." "Who's Gandhi now?" "Shhh!" Elsa quieted him, throwing a piece of popcorn at his face. "That's hot!" "Thanks, I know." He shot her a glare. "You know that isn't what I meant." "You know I'm irresistible." She replied, flipping her now loose hair over her shoulder and swiveling her hips on the couch.

Several hours, 3 movies, and 2 bags of popcorn later, the end credits of Coraline began scrolling. Elsa had fallen asleep three fourths of the way through and her body was curled up against Jack's. He reached a hand out, lightly shaking her awake. "Whaaaat?" She groaned, opening her eyes and yawning. "Dammit! I missed it." She cursed. "Sorry for falling asleep on you." She apologized. "It's cool, I barely noticed. Well, I gotta go now, give me a ride?" "Yeah, grab the popcorn while I get my keys."

On the car ride back to Jack's house, the two didn't talk much. The silence wasn't awkward though, it was comfortable. It was like they were reading each other's minds. Communicating through body language. Words weren't necessary. They both had plenty to think about anyway, and when Jack got out of the car he almost forgot to say goodbye. They both went to bed that night thinking the same thing. _Why do I feel so comfortable around him(her)? We're just friends. We aren't supposed to be anything else. I doubt he(she) even feels this way about me too. God, why can't this be easy? _

**A/N: Yay! End of chapter 2! I really had to rush my final paragraph so I'm sorry if it sucks! I also had no time to proofread so forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors. Please review if you have any comments whatsoever and I'll see you guys when I have time to write and post another chapter, because I honestly don't know when that may be. It's a lot harder to write these than I originally thought. Anyhow, thank you all for your patience and if you're reading this right now, know that you're amazing, I really appreciate it.**

**~Midna**


	3. Growing Fondness

**A/N: Ho-ly. Shit. I literally can't believe you guys. I honestly can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for you guys. You're all amazing so and I appreciate the support and positive response more than you guys know. Anyhow, without further ado, I present you with: Chapter 3. Reminder for texts: **_Elsa. _Jack. **And** **Elsa's thoughts are** _italicized. _**Side note: it's Friday in the story.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**This chapter will contain fluff.**

In the next few weeks, Elsa and Jack had grown closer than they had been in their entire 5-year friendship, if that was possible. They spent almost all their free time together and got to know each other better than they knew anyone else. Their friends teased them, but the comments were brushed off with a downward glance and colored cheeks. (**A/N: Yeah I know, the stupidly cliché time gap. I thought it would be boring if I kept writing day by day, for you and I both.**)

"So, next we'll be moving on to the Periodic Table. I'll expect you to memorize each element and where they are located on the table by the end of the week." Mrs. Stikla droned on. Elsa stifled a yawn and held up her hand to examine her chipped black nails. Her science teacher was all about lectures and when they weren't studying astronomy, Elsa found them quite boring. _Astronomy. _Elsa thought. _Another thing Jack and I have in common. _Elsa thought back to Saturday night. She and Jack had climbed to the roof of Elsa's apartment complex where they set up camp on a blanket and just talked. Elsa felt like she hadn't had a real talk with anyone in ages. But sitting up there with Jack, talking about everything they could think of, Elsa felt a connection. A connection she hadn't felt with anyone, other than Anna, since her parents had died. She felt safe with Jack, comfortable even. "Miss Arendelle." Mrs Stikla called out. "What is the atomic number of Iron?" Elsa searched her brain for a response. "Uh, 26?" "Correct. But I would appreciate if you stayed after class for a second." Mrs. Stikla requested sharply. Elsa nodded her head. _Dammit. I need to get my head out of lala land. _Her phone turned on, indicating she had gotten a text. She glanced down and saw it was Jack. Nice going. Her head focused back up and found his smirk from across the room, glaring at him. _Shut up._ What were you thinking about? She blushed, but hid her face from his eyes. _Nothing. _Come on. You can tell me. _I really can't. _The bell screeched and Elsa sighed with relief, for this meant she didn't have to respond. She packed up her bag and headed to the front of the room. Mrs. Stikla motioned for her to sit and kindly waited until everyone was out of the room. "Elsa, is everything ok?" She asked. "Recently, you've been wandering off in class." Elsa stopped herself from groaning. _Like I haven't gotten this talk before. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I go? I'm going to be late." The students of the next class had begun to filter into the room. Mrs. Stikla gave her a questionable look, but let her go.

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming and she got on my ass about it." Elsa said with a roll of her eyes. "You never answered me, what were you thinking about?" Jack interrupted. "Nothing." She said with her voice calm. But her friends saw right through the look on her face. They all gave her a look. "What?" "You aren't telling us something." Merida answered. "No I'm not." "You definitely are." Hiccup challenged. "Why do you guys think that?" "Really Elsa? We know you. We know when you're lying." Flynn butted in. "Jesus Christ can you guys just respect my privacy for once?" Elsa exploded. The group rolled their eyes, all but Jack, who looked at her with concern, but shielded it from the rest of the table to avoid teasing. She stood up from the table and grabbed her backpack, walking out of the cafeteria.

Jack found her sitting in front of her locker listening to music and doing her history homework. He sat down next to her and she wordlessly gave him one of her earbuds. He accepted and soon the words of The Beatles came flooding into his ear. "You okay?" He asked after a long moment. "I guess." She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head slowly and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Not now." He put his arm around her shoulders and breathed in her closeness. They sat like that for some time, in the secluded hallway, enjoying each other's comfort and closeness.

Soon, too soon for the pair, the bell rang and they were forced to separate and stand up. "Hey, wanna just ditch?" Jack asked lazily. "You have no idea how much I would love to do that." Elsa responded with a smile. "Cool. Let's go, wanna drive?" He questioned. Elsa stood still for a minute. Before Jack knew it, her arms were wrapped around him. "Thanks. Really." He returned the hug. "No problem, I'm here for you." He paused. "Where do you want to go?" "My house?" She asked, pulling away. He nodded in confirmation and with that, the two slung their backpacks over their shoulders and walked to the parking lot, avoiding the principal's office.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's really short, I just wanted to give you guys an update today. So, the fluff was strong with this one, right? Next chapter will be about Elsa and Jack's ditch half-day. Any suggestions? Review and share them, they will be much appreciated. Also, no time to edit so sorry for errors. **

**~Midna**


	4. Surprise

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated, school takes up literally all of my freetime and these chapters usually take about 2 hours to write, if I'm on task the whole time which doesn't happen often. I will sincerely try to never have another wait this long, but I can't promise anything. However, I think you'll find this chapter quite satisfying. Anyway, without further ado I give you lovely people: Chapter 4.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

"Hurry up, we aren't going to the Prom." Jack complained from Elsa's bed as the girl freshened up in her bathroom. She blushed at the thought of them going to Prom together, then quickly shook the feeling off. _Prom is dumb. _"I look like a disaster. I need to tame my hair before we go anywhere." "You look bea-fine." Jack quickly corrected, but not before Elsa caught on. "I look what now?" She teased, raising an eyebrow. He glared at her as she through her head back, laughing. "Ok, I'm done now." She said after a little while longer. "_Finally._" "Shut up." "Where do you want to go?" He asked. Elsa considered for a while before responding. "Wanna go to a movie?" She suggested. "Sure, which one?" He replied with a shrug. After much debate, the two finally decided on The Maze Runner. Well, Elsa did anyway. "I want to see a horror movie. Besides, you'll just fall asleep halfway through like you always do. " Jack complained. "I don't do that anymore. We're seeing Maze Runner." Elsa concluded.

Naturally, Jack whined the entire way to the movie theater. Once they were inside, Jack walked up to the ticket booth, pulling out his wallet, and said, "2 for Maze Runner." "One." Elsa corrected from behind him. "I'm not some helpless little girl who needs a guy to pay for her. I can pay for my own ticket." She clarified when Jack shot her a puzzled look. However, he saw that then was not the time to start a petty argument and shut his mouth. "It's just a ticket, Elsa. I'm not trying to buy you a car." Jack began once they were past the booth. "I dunno, I've just always hated the stereotype that guys have to pay for their girlfriends-" Elsa quickly saw her error and stopped dead in her tracks. "Friends. Who are girls. Not.." She tried to correct herself but trailed off. What shocked her was Jack's response. Usually, he'd laugh at her. But today, he looked just as embarrassed as she felt. After what felt like an eternity, Elsa cleared her throat. "Uh. The movie is gonna start so.." She scurried forward to buy a drink, which also set Jack into motion.

As predicted, halfway through the movie Elsa was asleep with her head on Jack's shoulder. Though he felt triumphant with the truth of his prediction, the white-haired boy sighed. At least now he had time to think about what Elsa had said earlier. And why she was so embarrassed by it. But more importantly, why _he _was so embarrassed by it.

About 50 minutes later, when the lights turned on and the movie had ended, Elsa lifted her head. "Dammit." She whispered, almost right into Jack's ear, when she realized that she had been asleep. She sat up, stretching her arms and torso before she relaxed again. "Why do I always do this?" She wondered aloud as she and Jack threw out their empty drinks (Jack had drank Elsa's while she slept.) Jack shrugged. "Where to now?" "Sally's. My dye's out. Then we can go back to my place and chill." Elsa responded, still a bit sleepy. "Give me your keys, I'll drive." Jack said as they walked out of the theater. When the platinum blonde refused, he continued with, "Come on. You're obviously tired. Do you want to die in a car crash?" After a few moments of consideration, Elsa reluctantly handed over the keys with a heavy sigh. They walked to the car and got it, and soon Elsa was asleep again. Jack found himself tearing his eyes away from the road to glance at the sleeping girl. Suddenly Elsa jerks awake as Jack swerves the car to avoid the oncoming traffic. "Maybe letting you drive was not the smartest idea." She said somewhat smugly. "Some idiot, the guy was a maniac." Jack replied as he waved his hand and hoped to avoid suspicion. "Talking about yourself in the third person?" She shot back, raising an eyebrow playfully. "Why were _you _so distracted, Jack?" "Nothing." He responded immediately. "Why so defensive?" "I'm not being defensive." "Eyes on the road." Elsa ended the conversation when Jack swerved again.

After the stop at Sally's, Jack and Elsa went back to Elsa's apartment and began playing video games. Jack was sitting at the end of the couch and Elsa was sprawled out on top of it with her feet resting on the boy's lap. Since Elsa picked the movie, Jack reasoned that it was only fair if he pick the game. They were playing Halo. "Stop camping." Elsa complained. Jack only ignored her and continued to lie in wait. Elsa lightly kicked his arm. "Hey." When he ignored her again, she kicked him a little harder. "Ow." He finally replied. "Don't camp. Put on your big girl panties and get out here." "You asked for it." Jack's character suddenly burst from his hiding spot and ran towards Elsa's. Elsa sat up, her thumbs sprang into action, gliding across her controller. "Yes!" Elsa celebrated as Jack's character fell to the ground. She got up and started dancing around the room as Jack laid his controller down on the coffee table. "I win, you lose!" Elsa cheered and stuck her tongue out childishly. "What, no words? Too shocked that you were beat by a girl?" "No." "Oh, you so are. Don't deny it." The two were so enthralled in their playful dispute that neither of them noticed how close they had gotten until their noses were almost touching. They suddenly halted their conversation and a deathly silence fell across the room. Neither teen dared to move a muscle. Elsa silently thanked herself for brushing her teeth after they returned from the theater. For a good 15 seconds they sat there staring at each other. Elsa was about to pull away when Jack suddenly did quite the opposite. He quickly moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. It took a second for Elsa's shock to fade, but then she began to kiss him back. She moved her arms up and placed her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Elsa could tell Jack was experienced from the way his tongue flicked across her lower lip. It was clear to the pair how much the other had wanted this by the way their lips collided. When they both finally pulled away, they just stared at one another for a while until Jack broke the silence with a smirk. "About damn time." He said smugly. Elsa blushed and smiled back at him, breaking eye contact as she pulled her arms away and looked at the ground. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, I don't know. This is gonna sound really cheesy and dumb. Are we-?" She trailed off. "Dating? Well, I guess so. We kinda have been for almost 4 weeks now. Guess we just didn't realize it until now." He answered. Elsa laughed lightly. "You have no idea how long and how badly I've wanted to do that." Jack almost sighed. "The feeling is mutual. And just a little feedback: I've kissed other guys before, and that was by far the best kiss I've ever had." Elsa said the last part with a slight blush. "Gee thanks. So, uh, I actually need to go now. Homework's a bitch." Jack said reluctantly, with a slight pout that made Elsa want to kiss him again. "Yeah, I guess you should get going. Anna will need to be picked up from field hockey practice soon and you know what she'll do if she finds out you were here." Elsa laughed. "Well, we're gonna have to tell people eventually, and you know how Rapunzel and Merida will get if we don't tell them." Elsa nodded in agreement at that. "Ok, so we'll tell them tomorrow." She concluded. "Sounds good." Jack said as he stood up and headed for the door. "Wait." Elsa said. "I drove you here." "Oh, yeah." Jack remembered. "Can you just drive me back to the high school and we'll part ways there?" "Ok, we have to be sneaky though." "One more thing." Jack said. "Hm?" He met her in the middle of the kitchen in two steps and set his hands on her waist as he bent down and their lips met once again. Gone was Elsa's shock and replacing it was a sense of longing. This time, she kissed him back right away. Soon though, too soon for the new couple, Elsa placed her hands on Jack's chest and lightly pushed him away. "We need to go now. I don't want to, but.." "Yeah, I know. Anna's stupid practice."

"If you want us to stay on the road, you better stop looking at me like that." Elsa stated as she shot Jack a fake hard look. "Can't help it." Jack replied. "You're beautiful and I can finally tell you that now that we're dating. Not to mention now that I can finally kiss you it's all I can think about." Jack bit his lip after the last part and Elsa blushed. "Seriously, stop. I'm going to crash the car." Elsa responded firmly, taking a deep breath. Finally they pulled into the school parking lot and got out. The two met in front of the car and when Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa, she followed suit. "I wish it was Friday." Jack breathed into Elsa's ear, which sent shivers down her spine. "Please, don't get all chick-flick sappy on me." She said sarcastically. "Aw, come on babe." The white-haired boy joked. "Kidding, kidding." Jack said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender when Elsa shot him a look. "Well," Elsa said as she glanced over at the field," It looks like Anna's practice isn't quite over yet so.." "Say no more." Jack said as his hands returned to her waist and his lips returned to hers. They broke apart after a much shorter time than their first two kisses. "Hey, what do you say we go on our first official date this Saturday?" Jack suggested after the two separated. "Hm, I don't know. I'm really busy.." Elsa teased. "Quit teasing." Jack complained. "No I'm not busy. Where are we going?" "It's a surprise." Elsa half-jokingly glared at him. "What?" "You had better not be planning on taking me to some fancy expensive restaurant." "I'm not. I think you'll find our actual plans much more appealing." "Good." "Elsa!" A voice called. "Shit. That's Anna. Get out of here before she notices you." Elsa said to Jack, trying to push him off in the direction of his car. "Ok, ok. See you tomorrow." Jack said. He paused for a moment then bent down once more and gave Elsa a quick peck on the lips. "Go!" Elsa shooed him when he pulled back. "Elsa! Why did you ditch school?" Anna asked when she finally caught up with her sister. "And who were you just with?" "No one." Elsa responded. "Elsa, I wasn't born yesterday. How many people do we know with snow white hair? I just wanted you to admit you were with Jack. I want to know everything."

So Elsa told her everything that had taken place that day, Anna squealed once it was over. "Oh. My. Gosh! You and Jack are a thing!" "Yeah, I guess we are." Elsa said with a light laugh. "But please don't tell anyone yet. We decided to tell everyone tomorrow so after that, feel free to gab to whoever you want." "Ok, I'll try to contain myself. So," Anna began and adopted a mischievous grin, "how was it?" "How was what?" "The kiss." "Toe-curling." Elsa replied as her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Ok, now you need to get in the shower, because you stink." Elsa laughed and waved her hand in front of her nose. "Oh, haha." Anna said as she stuck out her tongue. Once Anna was out of the room, Elsa picked up her phone and texted Jack. (**A/N: **_Elsa's texts, _Jack's texts) _How are we gonna tell them? _I've been thinking the same thing. _So helpful. _Don't see you coming up with anything. _I'm kinda thinking the straight response. _Huh? _Like ripping the bandage off. Just straight up, "We're dating." and then shut up as Rapunzel freaks out._ Why not? We don't have anything else and I need to stop thinking about this and concentrate on my calc. homework._Good luck, I'm out too. _Later.

**A/N: So? Did I not tell you it'd be awesome? I hope you guys liked it and once again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**~Midna**


	5. Halloween

**A/N: Oops. Yeah, I'm really sorry guys. I know I made you wait forever last time and I just did it again. I have a genuine excuse though! I'm participating in a writing contest called NaNoWriMo. I've been spending all my extra time on that, preparing to write a 50,000 word is extremely tedious. Anyhoww, I'm back again and I will try not to wait this long again but actually it may be longer because the contest takes place all throughout November. But I swear I'll try! And one more thing before the chapter, while I was gone we hit 1,000 views! Thank you guys so much for your support and an extra thanks to those of you who followed, favorited or reviewed. And now, without further ado, I give you: Chapter 5.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

"Ready?" Jack asked as he and Elsa walked into the cafeteria the next day, holding hands.

"Please. You're like the King of clichés lately." Elsa responded.

Raised eyebrows pointed in the direction of the couple once the others caught sight of them.

"Little cozy, are we?" Merida remarked as the two sat down.

"We're dating, ok?" Elsa said nonchalantly.

"Cool." The group mindlessly chorused back. Even Rapunzel barely replied, which was very unlike her.

"What that's it? No squeals from Rapunzel? Nothing?" Jack asked.

"Did you expect a party?" Flynn inquired.

"No, it's just really… unlike you guys." Jack said with a shrug.

The group returned his gesture and conversation returned to a causal flow.

(**A/N: Sorry for the huge jump I'm about to make.)**

**Halloween**

"So?" Elsa asked Rapunzel and Merida as she emerged from her bathroom wearing her Halloween costume. She had decided to go with Alice from Alice in Wonderland, one of her favorite movies.

"Looks good." Merida said as she pushed past Elsa to put her own costume on.

"I'm sure Jack will love it." Rapunzel said mischievously.

"Oh, shut up. It isn't even 'sexy' or whatever." Elsa said as she rolled her eyes and swatted her friend.

Merida emerged after 5 minutes wearing her costume: a witch.

"How original." Elsa joked as Merida began to reapply her heavy eyeliner.

"Last minute, get off my back." The redhead defended.

"My turn!" Rapunzel announced as she got off of Elsa's bed to change.

She finally emerged, after a painstaking 25 minutes, as a vampire, complete with fangs and a trickle of fake blood.

"You took that long to put on _that._" Merida said slowly, accenting each word.

"I kept messing it up." Rapunzel justified.

"You could have asked for help." Elsa pointed out.

"It would have ruined the surprise!" She complained.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get shit set up for the party. People are gonna start getting here soon." Elsa said, exiting her room.

The trio paraded down the stairs and heard a squeal of delight once they reached the bottom.

"Oh my god!" Anna exclaimed. "You look so good! What about me?" Anna did a twirl, showing them her costume: a black cat.

Elsa did a slow clap. "Well, don't we just have a bunch of real original costumes tonight."

Anna shot her a look, but then remembered what the goal was.

"Whatever. Ok, so we need to set up decorations, get out the food and drinks, and pick out what movies we're gonna watch." She listed.

"Coraline, The Conjuring, and Carrie." Elsa listed.

"Oo, good choices." Merida commended.

"I haven't actually seen The Conjuring yet, I hope it's good." Elsa thought aloud.

"It is." Rapunzel answered quickly. "But you'll probably be in Jack's lap by the end." She finished with a wink. Merida nodded in agreement.

"People! Decorations! Drinks and food! Get on it!" Anna chided, clapping her hands together. "People are gonna be here soon!"

10 minutes later, the girls sat back on the couch and admired their work. Fake spiders sat on their webs in the kitchen, bats hung from the ceiling in various spots, and orange and black streamers decorated the walls. Coke and Mountain Dew, along with red solo cups, sat on the kitchen counter beside snickerdoodles and of course, a bowl of candy.

"I think this deserves a good slow clap." Rapunzel admired, triggering the other three to join in. The doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

"Got it!" Anna practically shouted, sprinting around to corner to answer.

"It's Jack, Flynn and Hiccup! Should I let them in?" Anna called from the front door.

"Hey!" She complained with a squeal as Flynn pushed through, dressed as Batman.

"Hello to you too." He said, patting her head as he passed her.

"You messed up my hair!" Anna whined as she ran back upstairs to fix it. "If the doorbell rings, answer it!"

"Hey." Jack said as he entered the room, dressed as a skeleton.

"Hi." She replied before pecking him on the lips when he sat down next to her.

"What shall we be watching on this fine night?" Hiccup asked as he entered, dressed as Superman.

"It's a surprise." Merida replied.

"Let's get started. Food and drinks are in the kitchen. Get back in here when you're done and we'll watch our first movie." Elsa announced to her friends.

"Shouldn't we wait for Anna and her friends?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah, they don't wanna see the horror movies. They're gonna watch the others with us though." Elsa responded.

"Save me a seat." Jack whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her temple as he got up. Elsa shot him a thumbs up as he left for the kitchen.

"Merida, can you pop in The Conjuring?" Elsa asked, as she was the closest person to the DVD player.

"Sure." Merida replied as she knelt down to open the device. The others began to file back in and sit down in front of the TV. Rapunzel and Flynn say on one side of the couch while Elsa and Jack occupied the other. Hiccup and Merida took to the bean bags. Elsa pressed play and cuddled up to Jack, her head resting on his shoulder.

Rapunzel's prediction was almost accurate. By the end of the movie, Elsa was curled up almost into a ball next to Jack, but not quite in his lap. He kept one arm around her throughout the movie, laughing when she jumped, but she never screamed. Rapunzel on the other hand...

"I don't usually get that scared you know." Elsa stated matter-of-factly.

"Mmhm." Jack nodded sarcastically. Elsa fake glared at him. She sighed and looked away from him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Next movie?" Merida asked, getting up to switch the discs.

"Carrie." Elsa responded.

"Let's see how not-scared you are by the end of this one." Jack joked.

"Please. I've seen this a thousand times. I'd never seen The Conjuring before.".

"Mhm" Jack repeated. "Ow!" He exclaimed as she punched his arm.

"Ha. See, not scared." Elsa bragged as the end credits rolled for the second movie.

"Psh. I felt you trembling." Jack jokingly lied.

"Now for the fun movies." Elsa said, getting up with a look of protest from Jack. "Oh, chill. I going to get Anna, drama queen." Elsa joked. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Anna's door.

"Anna, we're watching the other movies now." Elsa called. She heard a rustle from within the room and then the knob turned, revealing Anna and her friends: Ariel, Tiana, Belle and Aurora.

"Awesome! Is there still coke left?" Anna questioned.

"I dunno, go check." Elsa answered as she turned around and headed towards the stairs with Anna and her friends following. Elsa reclaimed her seat next to Jack and got comfortable again while Anna and her friends grabbed their drinks.

"Have you seen Coraline before?" Elsa asked Jack. He gave her a look that said, "_are you serious_?"

"So I take it that's a yes." Elsa answered for herself.

"Not only is that a yes, but I've watched it with you." Jack said.

"Were we alone?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah."

"That explains why I don't remember. I'm surprised you do..." She trailed off.

"Merida, play." Elsa said, regaining her senses.

"What's the magic word?" Merida asked in a motherly tone.

"Please." Elsa answered in a monotone, sarcastic voice. Merida shot her a wide, fake smile and blew a kiss before grabbing the remote that Elsa had accidently kicked off the table during The Conjuring and pressing play. Elsa snuggled closer to Jack and he pressed a kiss to her temple as the movie began.

"Always one of my favorites." Hiccup said with a sigh as the movie ended.

"What now?" Merida asked.

"We're gonna bob for apples!" Elsa proclaimed with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. Merida returned her remark with a glare.

"I actually need to get going. It's almost 1 am, my mom is gonna get pissed." Rapunzel stated.

"I should go too." Flynn agreed. Merida and Hiccup both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, bye guys." Elsa said.

"Yeah, bye." Anna repeated. Elsa got up and followed everyone to the door, bidding them farewell.

"Do I have to leave?" Jack whispered in her ear as he snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know, do you?" Elsa reinstated, turning around so that she was facing him.

"Yeah." He answered with a sigh. "But.." Jack continued, dragging out the word. Elsa rolled her eyes before leaning in to kiss him. After a few moments, Elsa broke away.

"See you tomorrow." She disclosed before ushering him out the door.

**A/N: Yup sooooooo that's it, thank you and I'll **_**try **_**to upload again soon!**

**Until the next chapter.**

**~Midna**


	6. Fluff and Stuff

**A/N: Whoa it's so soon! I didn't have any homework at all tonight, which is a big shock, so I decided to treat you lovely people with a new, fluffy chapter. Thanks a ton to all the wonderful people who left sweet reviews (you know who you are) and now, without further ado; I give you Chapter 6. P.S. It's Friday in the story ;)**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she burst through the door to her sister's room.

"Wha-?" Elsa said as she woke with a start. She looked at her alarm clock, it was 7:45.

"Shit!" The platinum blonde screamed, jolting out of bed.

"I've been yelling for you for 10 minutes!" Anna exaggerated. "Why didn't you wake up?"

"I forgot to set my alarm!" Elsa replied as she pulled on a pair of jeans. She put on a shirt and ran to her bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth and hair.

"Elsa, let's go!" Anna whined.

"I need to do my makeup!" Elsa responded. "I promise I'll be quick." She added when Anna made a face. No more than 4 minutes later, Elsa was in the kitchen grabbing a energy bar. The duo rushed out the door and into the car.

"Elsa, stop speeding!" Anna exclaimed.

"Do you want to be late for school?" Elsa asked, which shut her up.

Elsa was in her seat in science as the bell rang.

"Miss Arendelle, how lovely for you to join us." Mr. Reynolds said loudly, causing the class a light laugh and Elsa a light blush. "Okay class, that's enough. Get out your notebooks, we'll be continuing where we left off yesterday."

"Boo." A voice whispered into Elsa's ear.

"Fuck off." Elsa responded, without a flinch.

"Why so cold?" Jack asked with fake hurt on his face. Elsa gave him a look, then stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

"Wanna go to Gamestop or something?" Elsa asked once she had packed up her bag. "I wanna buy a new game for my ps4."

"I'd love to, m'lady." Jack responded.

"Please." Elsa said with a roll of her eyes and a grin. "My car?" She asked. Jack responded by nodding and taking her hand as they walked towards the door.

"It's cold." Elsa noted as they walked outside. Jack took her hands and covered them with his in an attempt to warm her. "Thanks." Elsa said as she looked up at him. He kissed her head and they soon reached her car.

"Seat warmers." Jack sighed several minutes into their journey to Gamestop.

"You sound like Anna." Elsa said with a laugh.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Sleeping over at Ariel's." The two then sat in silence, other than the radio, for the rest of the ride. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"What game do you wanna get?" Jack asked as they walked into the door. A slightly muscular young man with black hair and ear gauges sat behind the counter. Elsa stopped in her tracks. The man looked up and smiled.

"Jonas? I haven't seen you in forever!" Elsa exclaimed as she walked around the counter and hugged Jonas. She stepped back after a certain time that Jack personally thought was too long. And his hands were awfully far down. _No, stop thinking like that. _Jack thought to himself.

"Ok, so Jack this is my friend Jonas and Jonas this is my boyfriend Jack." Elsa introduced. Jack thought he saw a twinge and disappointment in Jonas's eyes when Elsa said the word "boyfriend" , but decided that he was just seeing things.

"Nice to meet you man." Jonas said as he held out his hand.

"Same to you." Jack replied as he took the other man's hand and shook it. "So, Elsa what game was it that you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah." She said, suddenly remembering why they were there. "The Last of Us. People have been telling me to play it for ages."

"That's a great game." Jonas said as he bent down below the counter and grabbed the case. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, for now." Elsa said as she fished her credit card and Gamestop membership out of her wallet.

"Alrighty, that'll be $60." Elsa handed him her cards and he gave her the game.

"See you later Jonas." Elsa said as she and Jack left the store. "Jealous much?" She asked him once they were in the car.

"What? No."

"Oh, please. You were looking at him like you were a lion stalking your prey."

"That obvious?"

"Look, we're just friends. Promise. You don't need to worry." Elsa said as she looked into his light blue eyes.

"Okay." He said, finally caving. Elsa started the car and headed back to her apartment.

Shortly after arriving at Elsa's, she and Jack found themselves cuddling on Elsa's bed (NOT SEXUALLY). Elsa's face was nuzzled snuggly into Jack's neck and when she talked, her breath skated across his collarbone. Jack had one arm around her and the other was playing with her hair.

"This is nice." Elsa sighed.

"Mhm." Jack softly responded.

"I-" Elsa began.

"You what?"

"Nothing." Elsa concluded as she shut her eyes and snuggled even closer to Jack.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack questioned after a while.

"You just did." Esa replied with a smile, her teeth scraping against Jack's collarbone.

"Why are you insecure?" This question took Elsa by surprise. She tilted her head up and looked at him.

"I'm not." She responded.

"You hide it well, but I can see through you. And every time I call you beautiful, you deny it. Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Really? Plenty of guys have called you beautiful."

"Yeah but with you it's different. Those guys are all just horny teenagers who use girls to get laid. With you, it's sincere. I can tell that you mean it, and it's something I've never really experienced before."

"Is that so?" Jack asked. "Well, just so you know, you're beautiful." He repeated before tilting his head down to kiss her.

Jack looked down at his watch and sighed. 7:30.

"I better get going, my mom will be pissed." Jack said.

"I gotta drive you back to the school to get your car." Elsa remembered.  
>"Oh yeah." The two got up and headed to the school. Elsa dropped Jack off at his car and after a goodbye kiss, drove back to her apartment.<p>

Elsa awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. It was nearly 11. _Damn, I fell asleep this early?_ She asked herself. She answered her phone and was slightly surprised to find that it was Jack.

"Hey, whatcha need?" She asked sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?" His voice said through the phone.

"Yeah, but it's cool."

"Anyway, I kinda need a place to crash. My parents and I got into a huge fight."

"Shit, I'm sorry. You can come over here."

"Thanks. And don't worry, it's just a one night thing. I had to get out of the house."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Knock when you're outside."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Bye." Elsa hung up. _At least Anna isn't home. She'd make this hell. _10 minutes later a knocking came from the front door. She left Jack in, accompanied by a duffel bag.

"I grabbed a few clothes before I left." He explained. Elsa didn't say anything, just hugged him.

"I guess I needed that." Jack said when Elsa pulled away. She smiled sympathetically at him, then kissed him. "Guess I needed that too." He said with a smirk.

"Well I think I'm probably gonna go to sleep now, I'm so tired for some reason." Elsa sighed.

"Okay…" Jack dragged on.

"You can sleep on the couch." Elsa said with a raised eyebrow. Jack groaned but she just kissed him and said goodnight before heading to her room. She changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt, took off her makeup, and brushed her teeth before getting into bed. Her door creeped open.

"Jack, what do you want?" She muttered sleepily. He said nothing, just crawled into bed with her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Jack, I told you to sleep on the couch." Elsa said, pushing against his chest lightly, not having enough energy to get him out.

"Just for a little while." He smirked.

"Fine. Just sleep on the other side of the bed." He reluctantly removed his arm from her waist and scooted over the the other side of the bed. She kissed him one last time before curling up and falling asleep.

**A/N: Yeah so that's it! Fluffy enough for you? I thought so. I didn't have time to proofread before posting, so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. So yeah, that's basically it. Bye!**

**Until the next chapter.**

**~Midna**


	7. PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, sorry (though one may go up tomorrow) but I have an announcement to make. I'm writing a Percabeth story! Now for those of you who like this, ****don't worry.**** I will continue to post more chapters for this story, though they will be less frequent as I'll be doing the Percabeth story at the same time. I'll try to get the first chapter up by the end of the day or possibly tomorrow, but here's a few details about it.**

**1: Obviously this story will focus on Percy and Annabeth, but I'll also have a focus on Thalia, Nico, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Calypso and Piper. Sorry to the fans of Frank and Hazel, but they'll be more like minor characters. I'll also add in Clarisse, Rachel Dare, and Octavian but they'll also be minor. Luke will be a mega antagonist, sorry to those of you who love Luke (I like him too, but I think he's a good fit for the role he'll play *smirks*) but he won't be in the story all the time. Probably just in the beginning and some of the middle.**

**2: The main setting will be in high school (they'll be seniors) but I will have summertime settings where they're at camp. And yes, they'll have all their powers and such. There will be monsters, and there may be some drama *winks*.**

**3: One thing I need a vote on, should I have them go on some quests while they're at camp or keep it simple? Also, I know Nico is gay and all (which I completely 150% support but if I get into it I'll start ranting on the stupidity that is gay marriage illegal-ness) but I'm interested in seeing what a relationship with him and Reyna could be like.. I could easily make Nico bisexual (which I also 150% support). Don't kill me, just vote. I know Reyna is a very independent woman who doesn't need a man, but I want her to have someone (and if I break up Jason and Piper people will find me with pitchforks and torches.) **

**4: Last thing, the story may be continuing off of **_**Blood of Olympus**_** so if you haven't read it yet and you want to, do so before reading my story in case of spoilers. I'm not sure if I want to do that yet, so when I've made up my mind I'll tell you guys.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this and don't forget to review with you vote! **

**Until the next chapter,**

**Midna~**


	8. I'm sorry

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry. I just can't continue this story. I'm getting so bored with it, I basically have to force myself to update. There's no plot whatsoever, it's just bland and dumb and it's nowhere near the best I can do. I'm writing a new story, inspired by a story I read called Disasterology by ****FloraIrmaTylee****, and also the book **_**The Scorch Trials **_**from the **_**Maze Runner **_**series. ****FloraIrmaTylee****'s work is amazing, you should check it out (though I warn that she mainly does Jackunzel, not Jesla.) My story will be called Caraphernelia, a song by one of my favorite bands, Pierce the Veil. I'm gonna warn you all right now: My language is about to get on a whole new level so if you're young and innocent, you may want to consider whether or not you want to read it. Again, I'm sorry guys. I'll try to get the new story up soon.**

**Midna~**


End file.
